Survivor: Heroes vs Villains
by flashfire912
Summary: 18 characters from different game franchises and walks of life have come to the fabled sanctuary known as the friend zone Sky Blue Plains. Casey, and his brother Caleb host as the contestants, from Mario, Ace Attorney, Pokemon, Fire Emblem, Tomb Raider, Legend of Zelda, Payday, and Flatout duke it out for a purse of 250,000 dollars. Who will win? (Rated T for safety.) HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Somewhere on Elm Street…_

Two boys were in Casey's room. Casey and Caleb were looking at the cast list for their newest season on their Survivor fan series. Caleb just sighed and went back to what he was doing.

"Caleb, tell me. Why do you think my idea for this season is dumb?" Casey, who would be hosting this, asked his 11 year old brother.

"Well I don't think anyone will watch this. Let's see, you've done this TWICE now, and no one is even going to bother with this one." Caleb told his older sibling.

"We've already, have I told you this, got all the people on this list to agree to this, and we have already picked the place were doing this, Sky Blue Plains."

"Casey, have I ever told you that the only reason people did not watch this season is because frankly, they are TOO busy bothered by the Super Bowl coming up, and the recent news? We've done this twice now, and we can this time only give a QUARTER of a million this year?"

"That's a shame since I was going to ask you to be my CO-HOST this time?" Casey had known it would come to this. He was desperate and needed a way to get his sibling's approval. He has got all the preparations ready, and it's too late to back out now. He was originally going to invite someone else, but he had no choice.

"I accept! We're gonna be hosting!" Caleb was ecstatic. He had wanted to host just one season with Casey, while the teen just smiled and posted on his Facebook page, that Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, was ON.

(Author's Note: Yep, were doing this. After two practice seasons, it's time for the real deal. Coming soon, 9 protagonists, from all walks of the gaming, media, and various others, will be doing battle with 9 dubbed 'Villains' in the secluded highlands called Sky Blue Plains. In the end, only one can be dubbed the Sole Survivor and be given a quarter of a million in their world's currency. 9 Heroes; 9 Villains; 39 days; 1 SURVIVOR!)


	2. Chapter 2

Survivor Heroes vs. Villains Cast assessment

**Heroes**

Athena (Ace Attorney Series)

Casey's insight: Athena is a very likeable person; just don't try to bring up her past. She gets emotional about it sometimes. I had personally gave her the power to use her AI partner Widget, but that might cause some trouble.

Thresh (Hunger Games)

Casey's insight: After bringing him back to life, Katniss recommended him. I heard rumors, that he busted a chick's head with a ROCK. Now that's power, but might lead to a temper issue.

Illyana (Fire Emblem Series)

Casey's insight: We call her the dark horse this season. Illyana is a traveling merchant, and has a lot of experience under her belt. She might look frail and sickly, but back her in a corner, you'll regret it.

Wes (Pokémon Colosseum)

Casey's Insight: Wes used to be a bad guy, who made me think he IS a villain, but I remembered that he took down a criminal organization ALMOST singlehandedly. Wes is a mysterious character, but he is loyal, since I wouldn't rely on first impressions.

Lara (Tomb Raider)

Casey's insight: Lara is an exceptional at the Survivor game, but the social game is a 'Needs Improvement' grade. Other than that, the merge might be possible, only if she can get a winning streak running for her tribe.

Daisy (Mario Series)

Casey's Insight: Now here is a power player. Daisy, not only is physically excelling, but runs the social game of high caliber. I'd be surprised if she doesn't make it at LEAST to the final 8.

Ethan (Pokémon Series)

Casey's insight: Ethan, being our youngest contestant this season might put him at an advantage and a disadvantage. He is pretty smart and all, but being only 10, he gets scared almost easy. He would be out of the game first, but like Illyana, fights dangerous when desperate. Although being away from home would have him needing SOME sort of a motherly figure.

Bowser (Mario Series)

Casey's Insight: I can't get enough of Bowser. I was sold when he came back and saved Peach and possibly the world. He is quite a powerhouse, but can easily get hot under the collar. First impressions might be intimidating, but that would be if you don't dig deep enough and see his true potential.

Serena (Pokémon Series)

Casey's Insight: Serena might be on the short end of the stick, but ranks high when it comes to split second decisions. Serena keeps a level head in tough spots, and is not what we consider a 'Sunshine Solider'. Serena may have what it takes to win, only problem though, she never considers possible tradeoffs if any.

**Villains**

Peach (Mario Series)

Casey's Insight: Now you are all probably scratching your head at why PEACH is on the villains' tribe. First impressions may make her look flighty and slightly incompetent, but she is one of the more devious minds compared to others we've seen.

Waluigi (Mario Series)

Casey's Insight: Waluigi might be called out for playing rough, but in reality, he's a smart guy, thinking outside the box more often than not. He was recommended by Wario, but we could not get a comment because Wario was too busy having a good time making a Game and Watch parody, which I've heard is a hit.

Owain (Fire Emblem Series)

Casey's Insight: During a simulation of the show Big Brother, Owain immediately scored a spot in the Villains tribe by voting off his OWN MOTHER, Lissa. And, if that isn't bad enough, he got his father to vote with him! I really think his own 'uncontrollable power' might get him in the hot seat if he does not do his part.

Lilligant (Pokémon Series)

Casey's Insight: Lilligant originally I despised being a natural born Grand sage, but might use her charm to win her way to victory, depending on the men's taste.

Navi (Legend of Zelda Series)

Casey's insight: If we're not listening, Navi is trying to help, but no one really appreciates her efforts. Normally, what she is warning you about beats her to the punch, or you already know what she is talking about.

Lenwood (Diary of a Wimpy Kid)

Casey's Insight: Lenwood is like Waluigi, but rarely plays fair. I don't even know where to begin with the injustice he serves up. Reminds me of a certain Sinnoh league champ, forgot what her name was though. But Lenwood might survive, the first tribal council.

Dallas (Payday Series)

Casey's Insight: The leader of the Payday crew is here with us! Dallas is probably one of the sneakier Villains this time around, and might be the source of many blindsides. And yes, by special request, we have given him a voice disguiser not just to hide from the feds, but from his many fans.

Mario (Mario Series)

Casey's Insight: After being freshly released from the Insane Asylum, Mario is planning on winning this game to prove he can be a hero, without lighting stuff on fire.

John (Flatout Series)

Casey's Insight: John has the cocky nature and is a fun loving guy. What really might set everyone else off is his constant bragging about his 'derby victories'. Ask yourself, how is driving a truck going to help you?


	3. Episode 1 Unwelcome to Paradise

Survivor Heroes vs. Villains Episode 1

Unwelcome to Paradise

(We see our hosts, Caleb and Casey, driving around on a speedboat around the river surrounding there location for the newest season of Survivor, Sky Blue Plains. Locals' legends say you are above the clouds in this Eden close to the sun, but that's not true. About several hundred feet up, the game of Survivor will be here, and it's REAL this time!)

"I can't believe that we are doing this." Caleb laughed. Casey was busy driving the boat while looking his normal self for the camera. He was in a gray Purdue sweatshirt with black athletic pants and his gray tennis shoes. One might confuse him for a tourist.

"This is Sky Blue Plains. A secluded area far from civilization, we have 18 people, from all walks of life, ready to do battle with each other for the coveted title of the Sole Survivor. 9 of them are considered protagonists, which will do battle with 9 people that are considered despised, deceptive, and most common, villains. And we have a purse of; a quarter of a million in their world's currency. Now, who's ready for the fun to begin?" Casey and Caleb parked the boat near a dock (or should I say rammed into it), and ran up the pass leading to the competition area.

(Author's Note: In case you don't know, I have a few things, some old, some new. Underlined text means that is a confessional, in which the player is away from their camp to freely express their feelings on the game, or strategize to their will. Italics mean an action, or what a certain player is doing. Now this season has 2 elements that are new. One being the Natural Gift idol. Once this idol is used, not only will you have all votes negated against you, but you can give it to someone else on the opposing tribe. It can only be used twice. The second being the Host's Vote. At the end of the season, when the final 3 are present, I will cast my vote to who I want to win. This counts as a regular vote, being the only downside, and does not have any additional power. Now, here are the tribes!)

**Heroes:** Athena, Thresh, Illyana, Wes, Lara, Daisy, Ethan, Bowser, Serena

**Villains:** Peach, Waluigi, Owain, Lilligant, Navi, Lenwood, Dallas, Mario, John

_The 18 characters walked into the commons area. It was a wide open plain, with two forest biomes surrounding it. This large plain would be where the reward and immunity challenges will take place. At the north end of the plain, there is a skull shaped building with blacked out windows and what looked to be shatter resistant glass. This way, no one could see into the building where tribal council will be held._

"Welcome, to this season of Survivor. Now I've hosted two practice seasons to hone my skills on this type of game, but this time, it's real. First off, you are all in your tribes, which is good. Lenwood, what are your first impressions on the Heroes tribe?" Casey asked.

"Quite intimidating. But it's nothing we can't handle. We're gonna win this game, and dance all over them!" Lenwood shouted. He only got a facepalm from Mario.

"Bowser, opinions on the Villains tribe?" Caleb asked.

"One question. Why is there a PLANT of all things on their team?" Bowser laughed.

"At least plants have feelings you know!" Lilligant sassed. (Lilligant has been fitted with a translator, thank god.)

"Lara, are there any threats you can see here?" Casey inquired.

"Well, aside from the giant lizard standing next to me, this will be a walk in the park." Lara smirked.

Lara: I know, I've survived other things like cultists and dinosaurs, but being here with all these other people is bad enough. My goal is to stay under the radar and let my tribe rip themselves apart.

"Well, here are your buffs. Heroes, you will be the blue buffed tribe. As for the Villains, you will be donning red buffs. Your maps to your camp will be in that duffel, have fun, and don't kill each other." Caleb said. _As soon as the tribes leave, Casey said several words of ancient heritage and throws up a magical barrier around the perimeter._

"Now no one can try to interrupt our game, and we can start this game off right!"

Heroes, Day 1

_The heroes arrive at their camp and get to work on making fire and shelter._

"You guys let me make the fire. Worry on what we're going to do to sleep!" Bowser barked out orders. _With a large breath, Bowser breaths on the pile of twigs, leaves and grass to make a fire. Athena and Ethan take this time to walk out and get wood. Lara heads in a different direction._

"So why are you playing this game?" Athena wondered. Ethan just looked away.

Ethan: I got cheated out of my title for the Johto League champion title and I'm not planning on letting it go. Athena is nice enough, but I've seen this game plenty of times to know, you can't trust anyone.

"I've been around the block long enough to know this game like the back of my hand. I was hoping to get Serena or Illyana out. They don't look that strong." Ethan stated. He smiled thinking he knew this game.

"Well, what about Wes? I mean, he doesn't really do much, just sits there." Athena sighed.

Athena: What Ethan doesn't realize is the Villains are going to team up at the merge. We need to keep winning challenges in order to have the advantage, since if we tear each other apart; they are going to roll over all of us.

"Maybe Lara could be in our alliance?" Ethan asked.

_Meanwhile, Illyana, Daisy, and Thresh are out in another part of the woods._

Serena: Thresh is a really strong guy. I know we have Bowser, but having two powerhouses really gives us the edge. In reality about Illyana, I'm just having her around to keep the heat off me.

"When comes challenge time, we have to win, or we'll need to vote out Wes." Serena stated.

"But why? He seemed very friendly when I met him. How could he possibly be a threat?" Illyana questioned.

"Look, I know he doesn't do anything. But brute force can only go so far in this game." Thresh objected.

Thresh: I would know brute force only can go as far as it can. I would know. But it cost me my life in the Hunger Games, and Casey was kind enough to bring me back to life. I plan on repaying him the favor by taking these two with me to take the damage for me.

"Well, do you have a better idea? I don't think so." Serena smirked and walked back to camp.

Illyana: I don't care if we win. All I care about is getting rid of Serena. She's so full of herself, I can't stand it. Maybe I'll throw the challenge and she'll be gone.

Villains, Day 1

_The villains arrive at their camp. Dallas is speaking with Owain, Mario is trying to make a fire (I took away his pyrotechnic powers) Lenwood is attempting to build a shelter for himself. Lilligant and John are out in the forest._

"Let's face facts, we're not that intimidating. If we can find an immunity idol, we'll be golden." John sighed. Lilligant looked around and noticed an obvious hole in the tree she was standing next to. John reached inside and pulled out a shark tooth necklace with several silver beads. Lilligant almost shouted in elation.

Lilligant: Oh Arceus, we found the immunity idol! I don't know what I'll do with but maybe I'll form an alliance with John after this.

"So, were in an alliance now?" John asked, pocketing the idol.

"Can I help you?" A man asked. Both the truck driver and the grass type were both startled to see Dallas just standing there with a grin on his face.

"Oh, hey Dallas. What do you need?" John asked. He was visibly worried.

"I need to borrow that idol. I want to use it to get rid of Owain." Dallas said, growing more confident.

Dallas: I plan on getting rid of the idiots of this tribe.

_A loud crashing noise was heard. Dallas, Lilligant and John ran back to find Owain trying to hurt Mario._

"Owain, KNOCK IT OFF!" Lilligant screamed. _Owain stopped and grabbed his right arm._

"Rggh! I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry." Owain apologized. Dallas just shook his head.

Dallas: I think I know who to get rid of first. But I need to make sure he doesn't know about my next move.

Heroes Day 2

_Ethan woke up early and found an arrow in a tree. On the arrow was a piece of paper, which Ethan assumed was an immunity idol clue._

"What's this?" Ethan read the note which suggested keeping his eyes open on the treetops.

Ethan: Do you know how many trees are here in this area? I'd be looking till I'm starved!

_Ethan shook Athena awake and the two of them discussed what to do._

"Maybe we just keep this to ourselves. The rest of them don't have to know." Ethan said. "It would be risky, but worth it."

Athena: Having no Redemption Island makes this all the more dangerous, so an immunity idol is our only way to be safe here.

_Bowser and Illyana wake up. Athena pockets the clue._

"What's up, you two?" Illyana wondered.

"The sky is what's up, Sherlock." Ethan added.

"Yeah, about that. Why is there an arrow in that tree?" Bowser asked.

"We don't have to tell you." Ethan smirked.

Bowser: I know those two are hiding something, maybe I'll vote one of them out and send the message.

VILLAINS, Day 2

"Owain, I think we can go far in this game if you join up with me, John, and Lilligant." Dallas said to the brown haired kid.

"Really?" Owain replied, shocked by the offer.

Owain: After what I did yesterday I was shocked he was even talking to me.

Dallas: My plan to get out Owain is going to plan. I use the idol to lure them into a false sense of security, then my alliance strikes them down before they know what hit them.

"All I need you to do is vote with me to get rid of Peach. All she does is scheme. I need you to throw the challenge."

_Meanwhile, near the shelter, Mario was begging to Peach._

"Peach, I know what I did was wrong. You have to take me back, I'll do-a anything!" Mario begged.

Peach: This is perfect. All I will do is use Mario as a puppet while my hands remain spotless. Now, all I need is Waluigi and that Lenwood character and we can get rid of some people.

_Navi was looking around for an immunity idol, noting how easy it was for Lilligant to find one, after 2 hours of searching, she could not find one. She cursed and headed back to camp._

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE (Sorry it's early, needs to be done.)

_The 18 castaways headed toward the common. Two soccer goals were set up on each side of the pitch. A ball was at the middle of the field._

"Today's immunity challenge is self explanatory. Soccer, first to 3 goals wins immunity. Yet only 5 can compete." Caleb showed them the immunity idol. It was an Oynx pendant with on a golden chain.

"If you have that, you don't need to go to tribal council. If you don't, you have to vote someone out of your team."

For the Heroes: Thresh, Lara, Daisy, Bowser, Serena

For the Villains: Waluigi, Owain, Lenwood, Peach, John

"It seems a rival battle between Daisy and Peach will take place. And GO!"

_With the horn sounding, Daisy and Peach sprinted for the ball, Daisy sliding for it, knocking Peach back, who passed it to Lara. Serena got the ball and spin kicked into the goal._

"Heroes score! 1-0."

_Owain tossed the ball to John, who in turn passed to Waluigi, but was intercepted by Lara, who headed the ball to Daisy, and another goal for the Heroes._

"Heroes score, 2-0! One more and Heroes win immunity!" Casey shouted.

_Once again, Owain tried the same player, which John juked Serena, but was halted by Thresh, who passed it to Daisy, and ran the ball down to pass it to Lara, scoring the third goal for the Heroes._

"HEROES WIN IMMUNITY!" Caleb shouted. The heroes were ecstatic.

"Villains, I got nothing for you but a date with me at tribal council. See you there." Casey smirked, and the survivors and walked back to camp."

(Author's Note: Hot dang! A clean sweep for the Heroes! What is Dallas's plan in this game? Will Navi find an immunity idol? Are Athena and Ethan in an alliance? I can't answer all of these pressing questions, but what I can do is give you the first elimination! See you then!)


	4. Elimination 1ne

(Alright so last time, I noticed that the underline for the confessional did not show, so I will do that in Italics. And second the actions will show up as normal text. So, now that is out of the way, here is the first elimination.)

Villains, Night 3

_Dallas: My plan has fallen into place. All I need to do is show him I have the immunity idol, and he's mine. I plan on having my alliance get rid of him over Mario._

"Owain, I have an immunity idol. If you need it, it's all yours." Dallas bragged. Owain's eyes lit up.

"Alright, I'll vote for you. Were going for Mario, right?" The myrmidon asked.

"Yep." Dallas walked away and met up with his alliance of Lilligant and John.

"Now that we have Owain thinks he is on our side, we vote him out. Owain took it hook, line, and sinker. Now we just need someone else. Any ideas?"

"How about Waluigi? I heard he was with Peach, but he could flip if he knows about the idol." Lilligant proposed.

_Lilligant: I honestly don't know about this alliance I'm in. Dallas could either betray me, or Owain, just like he said he would. I just don't know._

"Sounds good. I'll speak with him."

Meanwhile, Peach is trying to get Lenwood on her side.

"Look, kid. I don't know you, and you don't know me. All I know is, team up with me and Mario, I'll get you that final 3 alliance." Peach brown-nosed.

_Lenwood: I really don't know is she is trying to sell me poison or not, but the final 3 sounds tempting. I know I'm not going to get there, but it would be nice to try._

"Alright. Who are we gunning for?" Lenwood smirked. "We need to vote out Navi. She really has not contributed to this whole game at all if ever."

"Deal."

Dallas was speaking with Waluigi about flipping to his side.

"If you side up with us, we will take you far in this game. All we need you to do is vote out Owain." Dallas promised.

_Waluigi: I know for a fact Dallas is either a) a rattlesnake vendor*, b) an okay ally, or c) a bank robber. All are very deceptive like me. Maybe I see a future in this alliance._

"I'm in." Waluigi smirked.

Peach was meeting with her alliance of Mario, Lenwood, and Waluigi.

"We are voting out Navi, and that is final. Meeting adjourned." Peach smiled.

TRIBAL COUNCIL

The 9 villains headed toward the tribal council building. They all grabbed a torch, and dipped it into the fire.

"You are all not liked by certain people. Getting the majority vote, you're a goner. Now Dallas, how have these last days been for you?" Casey asked.

"Well quite fine. I've formed an alliance, and we have our sights set on someone." Dallas gave off a mischievous grin.

"Navi, where have you been?"

"I've been busy doing my own thing, doing what everyone else is doing, trying to find an immunity idol." Navi said.

"Waluigi, what will your vote be around?"

"It's probably for the good of the tribe, and for the good of my game too. I'm going to kill two birds with one stone tonight, Casey."

"Great, let's get this started. One by one, you will all go in that room over there and cast your vote on who you want eliminated. Once you have all casted your vote, I will tally them up, and read them off. The one with the most, will be eliminated."

"IF anyone has an immunity idol they would wish to play, do so now." No one did.

"Fine then, Peach, you're up first to vote."

Peach: It's for the good of the game you know. (Navi)

Waluigi: I told you, I would flip first chance I get. (Owain)

Owain: It's what Dallas would have wanted. (?)

Lilligant went to vote.

Navi went to vote.

Lenwood voted.

Dallas voted.

Mario voted.

John voted.

Casey walked out with an urn holding all 9 votes in them.

"Once I read the votes, the decision is final. First vote is for, Navi."

Navi sighs.

"Second vote, Owain."

Owain looks around, puzzled.

"Third vote, Navi. We now have two votes Navi, one vote Owain."

"Fourth vote is for Owain. We are tied up. 2-2."

"Fifth vote, Owain. That's 3 votes Owain, two votes Navi."

Owain buries his head in his hands.

"First person voted out of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Sky Blue Plains is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..."Owain. 4 votes is enough for tonight." Owain brings up his torch, his head hung.

"Owain, your tribe has spoken." Casey snuffed out his torch. "Time you get on out of here."

**Owain's last words: I never thought I'd be betrayed by Dallas. Oh, wait. He IS a snake. I' cheering for you Lilligant!**

Votes:

Owain: Dallas, Lilligant, Navi, John, Waluigi

Navi: Peach, Mario, Owain

Stay tuned for next time, EPISODE 2: The Stench of Mutiny


	5. Episode 2 The Stench of Mutiny

(Authors Note: Okay, last episode, I got over 50 hits! A few of them were mine, but I need to address this. If you would be so kind to review my work so I can improve and make this a more enjoyable for all of us, then I will personally thank you.)

_ Previously, On Survivor…_

_ 9 Heroes and 9 so called Villains were brought to the Sky Blue Plains to battle each other for a quarter of a million dollars. They were split into two tribes, and the fun began._

_ At the Heroes Tribe, Athena made fast friends with Ethan, and Serena had tried setting up an alliance to get her in the final 3 with Thresh and Illyana._

_ However, at the Villains tribe, Dallas had set up an alliance with John and Lilligant, which the latter had easily found one of the 5 hidden immunity idols. Dallas had a plan to get out Owain, who was trying to kill someone, and Peach was planning on using Mario as a puppet (Typical)._

_ At the Immunity Challenge, Daisy and Peach had their first rival battle in a soccer match, in which Serena, being a Kalos native, helped the Heroes get a clean sweep over the Villains._

_ At Tribal, Waluigi, one of Peach's servants, flipped over to Dallas's side to vote out Owain, in which Waluigi was originally going to vote against Navi. In the end, to a 5-4 vote, Owain was the first to be voted out of the game. Only 17 are left. Who will be voted out next?_

**Heroes: Athena, Thresh, Illyana, Wes, Lara, Daisy, Ethan, Bowser, Serena**

** Villains: Peach, Waluigi, Lilligant, Navi, Lenwood, Dallas, Mario, John**

VILLAINS, Night 3

_Dallas: I'm glad my plan worked like a charm on Owain. Now that we have the numbers, it's time to solidify it by getting Navi on our side, or vote her out next._

Lilligant was fast asleep, Peach was busy watching Mario do the things she was supposed to do for her, and Navi was still looking for the immunity idol.

_Navi: I won't sleep until I find that idol. My plan is to use the idol and show that Peach that I can win this game._

HEROES, Day 4

Athena woke up early to make herself breakfast. Ethan woke up next and read over his idol clue.

_Ethan: So my idol clue is telling me to look in the treetops for the idol. Maybe it's hanging from a branch?_

Everyone else woke up after that. Illyana met with Thresh and Lara.

"It's clear that we all don't like Serena. She's good in the challenges sure; we'll keep her around for that. But if we can get Athena and Ethan, we can get rid of Serena all together." Illyana proposed.

"That's so dumb it might actually work." Lara thought.

_Lara: So everything at camp is going great. We have a loudmouth Serena, a sickly merchant and a giant turtle! Am I the only sane one here?_

"We don't really have a choice. If we want Serena gone, we just have to wait for the right time to strike. We'll squeeze all she is useful for out of her, than hang her out to dry." Thresh inquired.

They all nodded and walked back to camp.

VILLAINS, Day 4

Peach eyed Waluigi suspiciously. He had been talking with Dallas and she didn't like it.

_Peach: Waluigi has been hanging out with Dallas. There is a stench of mutiny here, and I don't like it. What I plan on doing is taking out Waluigi next time we go to tribal, which I hope isn't too far away from now. I can't have a Benedict Arnold in this tribe, now can I?_

Peach holds council with Mario and Lenwood.

"It has come to my attention that Waluigi is with another alliance. Next time we go to tribal, we will eliminate him. That is all, now go make me breakfast." Peach ordered. The two nodded, and did as they were told.

_Lenwood: The only reason I'm with Peach is to get me on her good side. First chance I get, I'll switch over to Dallas's team and get Peach AND her boyfriend out of this game._

"So, Peach is next right?" Lilligant asked. "I can't stand how she plans on winning this game with her two servants. She's playing the game like that jerk Cynthia.

_Lilligant: With my trainer, I watched that season Cynthia was on. Shamouti Island I think it was. Not only did she starve Candice to fainting, but she used Lucian as a spineless pawn! I want Peach out of the game soon, even if I have to fight her but that will get us both thrown out. Then again, even that seems like a good idea!_

"Don't worry, come due time, Peach will get what she deserves." John mentioned.

"Yeah, and we have the immunity idol, so we don't have to worry." Dallas smirked.

HEROES, Night 4

Ethan and Athena were up searching for the immunity idol. Illyana noticed someone got up, and followed them.

_Illyana: Right now seems a perfect time to get Athena and Ethan on my side. Maybe they will be on board with the whole idea. Key word being 'Maybe', since in the immunity challenge, she won us Immunity!_

"So I see you two are hunting for the idol." Illyana whispered. Ethan jumped.

"What are you doing here?" Athena wondered, getting a bit agitated.

"I need your two's help. I need you two only for our first tribal council to get Serena out of the game."

"But don't you see? She won the last challenge!" Ethan glared daggers at Illyana. However, the merchant noticed something hanging from a tree branch. She motioned to Athena she found something, and Ethan climbed up the tree to grab the idol. With it came a note.

_Ethan: Oh god, I just found an immunity idol. Maybe Illyana is not that bad of an ally. Whatever, I'll find out how to get Athena to jump on the bandwagon._

"Thank you Illyana. We'll join your alliance." Athena smiled.

"Great. I only need your votes just for tribal council. You keep the idol. We might want to hurry back, the sun's rising." The three of them ran back, but not after Ethan pocketed the idol for himself.

_Ethan: I know, this will cost me dearly, and those two might hate me, but let's see how they react if they try to pull one over on Ethan Gold!_

VILLAINS, Day 5

"Guys, we have tree mail!" Lilligant said in a sing-song voice.

"Really?" Navi tilted her head to the side.

"Actually, one of the boys threw a brick at us, and a note was telling us to see them at the commons."

"Makes sense, it is Casey we're talking about." Peach mentioned. Lilligant just glared at her.

_Lilligant: Now's my chance to win the favor of everyone else. I just have to make it so Peach does terrible in the challenge. Or just let us win, since we already have a low morale over that pink princess._

_The 17 castaways headed toward the commons. There were two swimming lanes and several bags on the other side, with each side having a pedestal where it looks like a puzzle would be present._

"Heroes, take a look at the Villains. Owain was voted out last night." Caleb told them. Bowser just snickered.

"Who is ready for a reward challenge?" Casey asked. He showed luxury items, such as pillows, blankets, and for some reason two tarps.

"On my go 3 of your tribe will swim this 10 foot channel and use the zipline to send one of these bags over to the others and swim back, where one of your tribe will complete a puzzle to win reward. Take a moment to strategize. Winners get the pillows, blankets, and a tarp, the losers will get just a tarp."

Heroes

Swimming: Lara, Illyana, Serena

Puzzle: Athena

Villains

Swimming: Waluigi, Mario, John

Puzzle: Dallas

"For reward, no one likes consolation prizes! 3,2,1,GO!"

Lara and Waluigi took off, but Waluigi held a slight lead for the Villains and shoved the bag across the zipline and jumped a good distance. Lara got back after having no difficulty with the zipline. Illyana had a little difficulty, but shoved a bag across and made the return trip. Mario had trouble hooking up a bag to the zipline, but none at all swimming, getting the Villains their lead back. But when it got to the puzzle...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… "VILLAINS WIN REWARD BY A HAIR!" Casey shouted. The Villains were elated to win.

"Here is your stuff, hey your welcome. Heroes, I got nothing for you but a tarp. Grab your things, head back to camp."

HEROES, Day 5

"Well that sucked. If Serena was just a bit faster, we would have won!" Thresh complained.

"Says you! You didn't even volunteer! Your one to talk, you know." Serena huffed. Thresh was about ready to kill the teen, but Daisy and Lara held him back."

"It's not worth it Thresh! At least we got something!" Athena told him. Thresh just growled.

_Thresh: Serena is skating on thin ice right now. If she keeps this up, she can kiss that money good riddance!_

Illyana met with Ethan.

"Did you see that? It's the lucky break we need to get out Serena. All we need is to rally the tribe against her." Ethan smiled.

_Illyana: If I can use Ethan until the merge, then I'll get the tribe to have a blindside against him. Then again, that might blow up in my face…_

VILLAINS, DAY 5

Everyone but Peach and Mario were happy that Dallas won the immunity for them.

"Hey, don't forget. The great Waluigi helped, didn't he?" The purple clothed man sneered.

"You were great in the challenge. Thanks, but I don't need it." Lilligant shyly looked away.

"Well, why's that?" Navi wondered. "It's going to rain tonight."

"True, but I need to be able to get pure rainwater so my bloom can stay pretty. If not, I'll probably be medically removed from the game."

_Lilligant: I've heard the horror stories where if it's that bad, you have to be removed from the game due to some health concern. I've seen them all, I know it's bad._

However, this information gave Peach some ideas. She held council with her two servants, Mario getting down on both knees.

_Peach: It's very simple. All I want is Lilligant out of the game in a way that would keep the heat off me. All I need to do, is find Lilligant's canteen._

After hearing this, Lenwood went to Dallas with this startling news.

"We need to get Peach out, NOW." Lenwood panicked.

"Not yet. We need to get rid of Mario. No doubt she will have him win the challenge." Dallas said.

_Lenwood: This is nuts! Dallas won't help me, Lilligant is in trouble, and I'm probably next to the slaughter. I need to warn her!_

HEROES, Day 6

Athena dodged a brick thrown at her, which broke when it collided into a tree.

_Athena: Immunity is probably today. Better get ready._

_The 17 Castaways headed toward the commons. This time, a large climbing wall was present with 6 flagpoles at the tops, with 3 blue and 3 red flags attached to them._

"Hey, party people! Ready for today's immunity challenge?" Caleb asked. They were ready.

"Today's challenge is quite simple. Once you're harnessed up, you will climb up to reach one of the flags at the top. You can only send one up. First tribe to accomplish this gets immunity. We clear on that?" Casey asked. "Because if one jerk ruins it by cheating, the other tribe wins automatically, even if you were one away from victory. And I DESPISE cheaters."

Climbing for Heroes: Thresh, Bowser, Lara

Climbing for Villains: Lenwood, Mario, John

"For immunity! 3,2,1,GO!" The brothers shouted in unison.

Right off the bat The Heroes began rapidly ascending up the wall while Mario was the one pulling the weight for his tribe. Thresh and Lara get their flag, and were waiting for Bowser. Just as Mario got to the top, the Heroes already won.

"Not even close! HEROES WIN IMMUNITY!" Casey cried out. The heroes cheered with delight, as Bowser let out a roar.

"Villains, I got nothing for you but a hot date at tribal. See you there." Casey grinned as they all headed back for camp.

(Author's note: One of my longer chapters, longest yet, but the elimination should not come as a surprise, but it just might... Anyway, as for Peanut Swamplands, I had already thought of 3 contestants. Nowi (Fire Emblem Awakening), Ash, and May (Pokemon Advanced Generation Anime). Review and Favorite, and leave any suggestions for contestants for next season! The elimination will be soon!)


	6. Elimination 2wo

(Here it is! The second elimination! Will Dallas have a plan for getting rid of Peach? Find out now!)

VILLAINS, Night 6

Peach was fuming, she had not only lost Waluigi, but she was up for elimination!

_Peach: Apparently my bad girl act hasn't worked out as well as I hoped._

However, Dallas met with his alliance, and they were thinking of eliminating Mario.

"But why him? He hasn't done much." John wondered.

_John: Dallas, as far as I'm concerned is playing mind games with us. WE want Peach out, and HE wants MARIO out. I don't get it._

"Look at it this way. Once Peach realizes her power is gone, she will come back to her senses." Dallas said, trying to reassure his alliance.

"I hope your right." Waluigi remarked.

TRIBAL COUNCIL

"Hey guys, your back!" Caleb told them. They were all puzzled.

"Casey is busy catching Magikarp for some PSS event, so he asked me to do this for him. Now, Peach. I understand you are having some tough times."

"True, but I don't know if mirroring Cynthia is worth it." Peach hung her head.

"Navi, how will you vote tonight?"

"I don't know. Probably just go with what Lenwood told me."

"Don't care. Lilligant, you're up first to vote."

Lilligant: I knew it. Karma's coming, and she's a jerk. (Peach)

Navi went to vote.

Lenwood went to vote.

Dallas: It's all part of the plan. (Mario)

Mario went to vote.

John went to vote.

Peach: I don't want to go, but he can. (?)

Waluigi went to vote.

"Once I read the votes, one of you is gone. First vote, Peach."

_Peach was ready to cry._

"Second vote, Mario."

_Mario was shocked._

"Third vote, Mario. We have two votes Mario, one vote Peach."

_The two looked at each other._

"Second person voted out of Survivor, Heroes vs. Villains is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..."Mario. Three will be enough." Mario's jaw dropped. Peach looked up in surprise.

Mario brought up his torch.

"Sorry, man. You're out." And Caleb snuffed his torch.

**Mario's Last words: I was-a hoping Peach would be out so I could win the game for her. I hope she goes to the merge!**

"Clearly, we have had a blindside tonight. I can tell this won't be the first. Grab your things, head back to camp."

Who voted for who:

Mario- Dallas, Lenwood, Waluigi, Navi, John, Peach (Tragic.)

Peach- Lilligant

Votes unread: Mario

Stay tuned, for next time! Episode 3, coming soon. Maybe Sunday at 4-ish. IDK. Anyway, about that PSS thing Caleb mentioned, I will release at least 30 Magikarps out on PSS in hopes of getting Espeon or an Umbreon. See you!


	7. Episode 3 A Dash of Blazing Tempers

(Author's note: I fixed up the story a bit. You guys can still read it, but here is Episode 3! A Dash of Blazing Tempers!)

_Previously, on Survivor..._

_ After getting back from their tribal council, Navi was still looking for the other immunity idol, and still has not found it._

_ At the Heroes tribe, Athena and Ethan looked for the immunity idol at the Heroes camp and Illyana followed them, hoping to get some supporters in her alliance to vote out Serena. They agreed, and found one of the two Heroes idols._

_ During the reward challenge, the Villains win, and Lilligant reveals something that gives Peach an idea. Lenwood immediately told Dallas, who wanted Mario gone. Lenwood felt helpless, but he sided with Dallas anyway._

_ Back at the Heroes tribe, tempers flared as Thresh had blamed Serena for messing up the challenge, where Serena blamed him. Illyana and Ethan saw this as their chance to end Serena's suffering._

_ However, during immunity, the Heroes win reward, and at tribal council, Peach had backstabbed Mario, as he is the second person voted out of Survivor, Heroes vs. Villains._

_ Only 16 remain, who's next to the slaughter? Will the Heroes tribe lose an immunity challenge? Will Wes do something productive? Will Navi EVER find an immunity idol? Find out, now._

**Heroes: Athena, Thresh, Illyana, Wes, Lara, Daisy, Ethan, Bowser, Serena**

** Villains: Peach, Waluigi, Lilligant, Navi, Lenwood, Dallas, John**

VILLAINS, Night 6

Peach didn't say a word on the way back to camp. She just glared at Lilligant until she went to bed.

_Peach: I'm so mad at Lilligant right now. But I have a plan to get the heat all over her._

The whole tribe watched. After Lilligant said her goodnights, she had planted roots into the soil and closed her eyes. Asleep and at the same time, strange.

HEROES, Day 7

Serena woke up early and was rummaging through Illyana's things.

_Serena: I know for a fact that Illyana or one of her cronies has that idol. I just need to find it without anyone waking up._

Unfortunately, Daisy woke up.

"Thresh, Serena may or may not be looking through our stuff right now." Daisy shook Thresh awake, trying not to alert Serena.

"WHAT?" Thresh asked. He was startled. Everyone else woke up and looked at her.

"What in the name of the GODS are you doing?" Illyana asked, fuming in anger as if she were a salad added with a dash of blazing tempers.

"SERENA YOU-! COME ON!" Bowser yelled. Ethan just woke up, holding his head.

"What in Arceus's name happened?" Ethan wondered. "Serena, what did you do?"

"How can we trust you now?" Athena's blood boiled.

_Athena: That might have been the most rude thing to do. Everyone knows, you don't look through a woman's things. Especially even if it's here!_

"I thought the immunity idol was hidden in our bags." Serena just sighed.

"If that were the case, we would have found one by now." Wes mentioned. Everyone looked at him now.

"So he does trust us." Daisy laughed.

_Wes: My plan of staying under the radar has worked well for me. But after seeing Serena caught doing that, I know who I'm voting for._

VILLAINS, Day 7

Everyone was out doing chores, Lilligant was sunbathing, and Peach stayed behind. She began speaking to the camera guy.

"Now, what I'm doing is something Cynthia did in her game, but instead I'm burning everyone's socks instead of the rice since I don't want to burn the food. Eventually, all I have to do is pin this on Lilligant, and she is gone."

However, Lilligant heard everything from where she was lying down.

_Lilligant: I can't believe that Peach would do this! She is going home soon, and I don't want to put up with her. I am about this close from punching her lights out._

When the villains returned, they saw Lilligant napping in the grass, photosynthesizing. (I can't believe I spelled that right!), Peach sitting by the fire, and the smell of burning cotton...

"What happened to our socks?" Navi was furious. She glared daggers at Peach.

"You burned them, DIDN'T YOU?" John yelled. Peach threw up her hands in innocence.

"Don't look at me! I was just relaxing under this tree when I saw LILLIGANT burn them." Peach lied. It did not set well with Lenwood.

_Lenwood: I'm not the expert on Pokemon, but what I do know is that Lilligant would be burned by the fire, and be removed from the game to boot._

"You're lying, and I can prove it." Lenwood defended Lilligant. "Lilligant would be badly burned being a plant, so why would she take the risk?" Lilligant softly smiled.

_Lilligant: Turns out that Lenwood is a nice guy to have around. I want to align with him, but I don't know how well it would sit with John._

HEROES, DAY 8

Athena pulled Ethan aside after lunch.

"Ethan, what did you do with the idol? Serena said that she thought the idol was in our things. This could put our entire alliance in jeopardy." Ethan shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I thought I gave it to Illyana since she found it." Ethan had tried to lie, but Athena didn't let this go by smoothly.

"Your words say it, but your heart isn't in the right place." Athena was slightly upset.

_Athena: Ethan tried to lie to me? How can I trust him? He came to me, so I guess this could be our own secret._

"Alright! If Serena found out that I had the idol, she could coax me into voting you off! It was her plan, she told me about it early this morning. I was trying to protect you." Several tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Ethan, don't be like that. I'm trying to protect you as well. I needed that idol so if she DID try to vote me off, or Illyana, I would still be here to watch over you." Athena wrapped an arm around the boy's back.

"I always thought of you like the mom I never had. It's sweet that you would do this for me. I-" Athena interrupted Ethan's train of thought.

_Ethan: I've said it before, I would help Athena get to the final 3 this time. But if not, she can take my spot. Because she had been so nice to me, I guess I can repay her._

"So, our plan to get rid of Serena still goes?" Ethan innocently smirked.

"That, and we need to find that other idol. If Serena get's her hands on it, were done." Athena felt cornered.

"Don't worry. She's got the whole tribe against her. The only way she can save herself is by winning the challenge. We sit her out, let the Villains win, and boom. Serena is done for. I fight dirty when desperate."

"Well, let's get back before they think were working together." The two headed back, and were pulled aside by Wes.

"I want in on your alliance." Wes asked. "I know, I'm not that trustworthy at first glance, but I want Serena out as well. After that, you two are on your own."

"Welcome aboard." Ethan was anxious.

VILLAINS, Day 8

Not much happened that day, but Dallas was alone with Lenwood.

"Thank you for helping one of my allies. You can consider yourself on board." Lenwood was very happy.

_Dallas: I'll let Lenwood in, but I'm leading this group and if we all survive to the merge, then it's game on._

Meanwhile, Lilligant was out and about, looking for Navi. The fairy was very happy.

"Lilligant, I just found an idol!" Navi was bubbly, while Lilligant was shocked.

_Navi: I finally did it, now this right here, is Peach's last nail in her coffin. But we will keep her around for a bit._

HEROES, DAY 9

A brick was hurled at Lara, who strangely caught it without flinching, and told the group,

"Immunity's today." Serena was upset.

_Serena: This might be it for me. But I'll go if I have to. I just wish Ethan wasn't a mama's boy._

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!

The 16 Castaways headed toward the commons. A large web was over a pit with sand at the bottom of it.

"Heroes, take a look at the Villains. Mario was voted out last time." Bowser was over the moon. Wes shrugged it off.

"Here is the challenge. When I say go, I'll summon a group of Ariados, when you have to get past them. First team with at least 3 across, wins immunity. And yes, you can attack them. If you fall in the sand pit, you're out, and someone else will have to fill your spot. Heroes, sit two out, okay?"

"We'll sit out Wes and Bowser." Serena sadly replied.

"For immunity guys! 3,2,1, GO!"

And with that, Dallas, John, and Peach went for the Villains, while Lara, Serena, and Daisy went for the Heroes. Almost immediately, Peach fell in the sand, and Lilligant took her spot. Casey was blasting out a Sum 41 tune, "In Too Deep", while the challenge proceeded. John had pulled a crowbar and swatted away one of the Ariados, and made it across.

"John is across for the Villains. Two more to go!" Caleb had called.

Lilligant fired off a Solar Beam to down one of the Ariados, helping out Dallas, and Lara took out a survival knife and offed the second Ariados, to which Casey had upped the game by summoning a far more feared Pokémon, Honchkrows. However, in the confusion, Daisy made it across.

"Daisy crosses over for the Heroes! We are tied, 1 to 1!" Casey was getting excited.

Serena had tried to shoo away the Honchkrow, the their teamwork had knocked off Serena, in which Illyana took her spot. Once again, Dallas had gotten across, but he might have left Lilligant for dead.

"Dallas is across for the Villains! They need just Lilligant to get across! But she looks like she is in trouble!"

Just as it seemed Lilligant would be knocked off, John went back and saved Lilligant from the Honchkrow, and guided her to saftey!

"John took a risk for immunity and paid off! VILLAINS WIN IMMUNITY!" Casey had shouted. Dallas patted John on the back.

"You did good, John. Thank you!" Lilligant was very happy.

"Heroes, you tried, but miserably failed. I'll see you a tribal!" Casey seemed happy to do this. The 16 headed off to their respective camps.

(A/N: Sorry, this was late. I got a sinus buildup in my nose, and I got lazy. But the elimination will either be today or tomorrow! Read, Favorite, Follow and Review! -FlashFire)


	8. Elimination 3hree (Heroes)

(A/N: Here is the 3rd Elimination for the Heroes this time! Anyway, something more pressing. Why was it a smart idea to give every kid that signed on to Pokémon bank a FREE SHINY CELEBI? Ah, I'll never understand. BTW, I never use legendaries in competitive battling. I just use my normal team on the game I use since I know how their battle style is. Other than that, enjoy! Read, Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW! I need to know how to better my technique!)

HEROES, Night 9

"You still have the idol?" Athena whispered to Ethan, who replied.

"Just in case. I get the feeling we will need it."

The 8 Heroes headed toward the skull shaped tribal council building, but they see Casey outside. He looks up and notices a drone flying overhead.

"Oh what in the name of Arceus?" He notices the Heroes. "Oh, didn't see you there. Just head in a dip your torch in the fire. I'll be with you in a minute." After they are inside, he pulls out a card deck and summons a ball like Pokémon, the top half white, and the bottom half red. Two slits for eyes, and Casey commanded, "Electro Ball." A ball of lightning emerged in front of Electrode, and fired it at the drone. It exploded, and harmlessly slid of the protectorate. "I fear that won't be the last we see of them." He went in the tribal council building.

"So, this had been a crazy week and two days, no? Wes, you had been surprisingly silent, why?" Casey had asked.

"Well, my goal was to stay under the radar, but after what Serena did, I think it's time I start playing the game." Wes mentioned, glaring at Serena.

"Serena, what happened?"

"I was looking for the immunity idol, and I told Ethan I would do it." Serena hung her head. "I know I'm going home, just get on with it."

"Before I do, Ethan, is this true?"

"I only said that to keep Athena safe." Ethan blushed.

"How touching. Bowser, how will you vote tonight?"

"After what happened, I've had my mind on a lot of targets. But I think I have an idea on who." Bowser looked away.

"Well then, Lara, you're first up to vote."

Song played: Troll Song (Dubstep Remix)

Lara: I have a different plan in mind, Serena. (Thresh)

Daisy: No one can change my opinions on this. (Serena)

Ethan goes to vote.

Bowser: I just needed you for just a few days. You've overstayed your welcome. (?)

Serena goes to vote.

Athena: If all goes to plan, this will work. (Serena)

Thresh goes to vote.

Illyana goes to vote.

Wes: My plan is to force a tie. (Illyana)

"Once I read the votes, it's final. First vote, Thresh." Thresh was shocked.

"Second vote, Serena."

"As expected." Serena muttered.

"Third vote, Illyana. Three way tie for Serena, Thresh, and Illyana. Fourth vote, Thresh. That, if my math is right, we have 2 votes for Thresh, and 1 vote Illyana, and Serena."

"Fifth vote, Serena. Two votes, Serena and Thresh."

Both could not believe what they were hearing. Illyana remained stoic and kept her eyes glued on Wes.

"Third person voted out of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Sky Blue Plains is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... "Hold up. We have a tie for Thresh and Serena. I never thought I say this, but we need a revote. Serena, Thresh, one of you will be out of the game. The other will live to see another 3 days. Serena and Thresh cannot vote, since I'm lazy and have not yet finished painting the rocks. Lara, once again, you're up first on this re-vote.

The dubstep remix of the troll song plays.

"Now that the votes have been cast, let's get this over with. In a 4-3 vote, the third person voted out of the game is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... "Serena. Bring me your torch." Casey had shown the vote with her name on it. It had a dagger in the back of the S. All she could do was angrily look at Ethan, but she reduced her anger to a growl and glare.

"Serena, the tribe has spoken. Time for you to head out." She left out the large steel door at the back of the tribal council building.

"A sort of wise choice, but only the gods can say if it was smart. Grab your things, head back to camp. I need to check something."

Casey ran outside out the back door and felt the presence of FBI agents, thanks to his Lucario. He loudly screamed,

"If any of you are with the feds, I'm just borrowing Dallas! So get out! Or Luca here will punt you back to where you came from." And about 4 agents walked away to a waiting stealth flyer.

**Serena's Last Words: Two things I never expected to happen here. First, I was shocked that someone had pushed a second vote, since today for me was judgment day. Second, where in Arceus's name did to FBI guys get here? I guess I can cheer for Ethan, I hope he goes far.**

The Votes (1st vote):

Serena: Daisy, Illyana, Thresh, Athena

Thresh: Lara, Bowser, Ethan, Serena

Illyana: Wes

The Votes (2nd vote):

**Serena: **Daisy, Thresh, Athena, Illyana, Wes

Thresh: Serena, Bowser, Lara, Ethan

(A/N: Slight feelings for Ethan and Serena. And we just found our running gag! Anyway, next time on Survivor, we will see betrayal, slight and tough friendship, and one castaway faces crunch time. On Episode 4, what else 'Crunch Time'. Read, follow, favorite, and REVIEW! I needs 'da constructive criticism! -FlashFire912)


	9. Episode 4 Crunch Time

(Author's Note: I need an opinion. Should I change this fiction to T? I have some violence and romance planned, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Here's episode 4! Read, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! I'll sick the dragonborn Deedee the Dedenne on you! Speaking of which...

Deedee: Casey only owns him and his brother.)

_PREVIOUSLY, ON SURVIVOR..._

_ Returning from tribal council, Peach had a plan to get rid of Lilligant and just left it at that._

_ At the Heroes tribe, Serena was busted for looking through the competitors items looking for Ethan's immunity idol. She had told him her plan, and later lied about it to Athena, but she sniffed it out due to her widely accustomed hearing._

_ It wasn't better at the Villains tribe, in which Peach had burned the socks of her fellow tribe members, and planned to pin the whole thing on Lilligant, but Lenwood had defended her, by stating that Lilligant would have to be removed from the burns, had she really tried it. Lilligant had a new found respect for the teen, but did not know how well it would sit with John._

_ At the immunity challenge, the two teams had to cross an Ariados web, Casey supplying the bug/poison types. During the challenge, John had gambled with the villain's shot at immunity to help Lilligant, and it paid off, sending the Heroes to tribal council._

_ At tribal, however, Wes went behind Athena's back and forced a tie by voting for Illyana, but in the end, Serena was the third person voted out. Now only 15 are left. Who's next to face the wrath? Find out, now!_

**Heroes: Athena, Thresh, Illyana, Wes, Lara, Daisy, Ethan, Bowser**

** Villains: Peach, Waluigi, Lilligant, Navi, Lenwood, Dallas, John**

HEROES, Night 9

Athena was speaking with Wes.

"Why did we have a second vote?" Athena was puzzled.

"I might have voted for Illyana to push a rock pick." Wes had confessed to the events at tribal.

_Wes: So I might have pushed it a bit by having a re-vote, but that is the way the cookie crumbles, I guess._

"Whatever, night." And they both went to sleep.

VILLAINS, Day 10

Lilligant woke up next to Lenwood for some reason. Apparently, Lenwood had grown to Lilligant as a best friend he never had.

_Lenwood: Where I grew up, we had no nice girls like Lilligant. All we had were the moms of my neighbors, and some days were way worse than others. I'm glad I stood up for her._

"I think, after Dallas gets the boot, maybe I take you, John and I to the final 3. We could have Navi and Peach along for the ride." Lenwood thought.

"Navi does have an idol, we could take her instead."

"She does? So that explains where she had been for a while."

_Lilligant: I know, it was a dumb move on my part to spill the beans on Navi's idol, but it would help us get Peach out of the game._

"We can get her in our alliance, we can just get rid of Dallas."

"I don't see the problem, but let's keep him in for a while." Lenwood nodded his head. "Thanks, Lilligant. It's really nice to have a friend out here." Lilligant blushed. However, Navi had flown up to them, a little upset.

"I want in your alliance. Not to get Dallas out, but to get Peach out." Navi fumed. Lenwood began thinking.

_Lenwood: The gears in my head began turning. We split the votes between Peach and Dallas, hoping Dallas will use the idol. Then, he will be voted out after._

HEROES, Day 10

Illyana is pacing around the camp.

_Illyana: I can't help but feel that Wes went behind my back at last tribal. Maybe if we try hard enough, I won't be feeling this crunch time._

Lara was talking with Wes and Bowser.

"Wes, we both know you forced the tie. Don't do it again, or you'll be out." Lara had warned Wes, but he didn't care.

_Wes: I don't care what happened last night. I want Illyana gone so I can weaken Athena and Ethan. Those two just creep me out._

"Ethan's just attached to Athena like glue. I wouldn't worry. I can safely carry us to the final 3. It's easier than crushing Fawful, that's a fact." Bowser let out a hardy laugh.

_Bowser: I've done my fair share of being a hero. Castle repairs don't come cheap, and I CAN PERSONALLY THANK YOU MARIO!_

Athena and Ethan are at the shelter, Ethan taking a nap. Daisy walks up to them.

"I want in your group. Bowser plans on taking Wes and Lara to the final 3. I want to take the 3 of us there as well." Daisy asked. Athena nodded.

_Athena: I just don't know. Her heart isn't in the right place, plus, how did she know about Bowser's plan for a final 3? I'll just do what I do best._

And without blinking, Athena had pulled up Widget and the Mood Matrix analyzed the deal. Athena noticed when she said, "I want in your group," the 'Sad' marker had flashed.

"Is there something you can tell me? You seem sad about it." Athena pointed out.

"What? How did you know?" Daisy started to get irate. Ethan woke up to explain.

"That's her specialty, being able to point out lies. She did it with me."

"I should be asking you the same thing. How did you know about Bowser's plan?" Athena was anxious to know.

"I wanted to be in his final 3 group if we could vote out Wes, but Bowser had just been weird about it. Just because some people think we are a thing, does not mean that he can been mad about it! I thought he wanted Peach! I wanted to win since, times have gotten tough from where I grow up. The banks had inflated like balloons, and I was lucky enough to get my money out of the bank. I NEED to win so things can go back to normal. All because of these vitamins that were smuggled in. People got crazy and brought their money to the banks. Soon enough, the banks made poor investments, and now here I am. So that's why I came to you two." Daisy explained.

"We will help you. I promise!" Ethan was quite happy about his proclamation.

_Ethan: I figured we can have Daisy in our final 3 group. Because really, first impressions would NOT have you voting for her. So I hope the Host's Vote will net me the win! You hear that Lance? I'm coming for you!_

VILLAINS, Night 10

Not a person was stirring at the Villains camp, well, save for Peach. She must have had a new plan.

"This time, I'm going to hide Lilligant's canteen on Dallas, so hopefully he will turn on that plant like excuse of a Pokémon. It's going to work." And Peach did her dirty work, but someone was watching. It was Lilligant herself.

_Lilligant: I can't believe that Peach would do that! I want more than anything to punch her out, now._

HEROES, Day 11

Thresh and Illyana were in the woods, discussing their plans.

"Were both up for elimination, and I need to win this." Thresh muttered. "My family friend, Rue, has had quite the unlucky streak, and the capitol is charging a king's ransom for treatment. I need your help, and maybe we get to the final 3, at least!" Illyana nodded.

"Yes, I know how the capitol is. Speaking of the capitol, how is Rue?" The merchant had asked.

"Don't remind me. If it wasn't for Casey, Rue and I wouldn't be alive. We both lost our lives in the games. Casey struck a deal with Snow that if I made it past the merge, he would do the treatment it for free."

"I think there might be a catch, but I'm in a crunch time situation. Wes might have forced a tie last time, and now I feel like a target." Thresh put his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe we will both vote for Wes if we wind up at tribal again." Illyana added. "It's getting dark. Want to head back?" Both nodded, and headed back to camp.

VILLAINS, Day 11

Dallas woke up, and found Lilligant's canteen in his bag.

_Dallas: Now this is the strangest thing. Why is Lilligant's canteen in- Peach. I knew she would pull something like this._

"Hey, Dallas. Do you have my canteen?" Lilligant asked.

"Yeah, I do. Did Peach do this?" Dallas asked.

"She did, I saw it with my own eyes. What does she have against me?"

"Here's a thought. She is treating you like Sabrina back in Cynthia's two seasons." Lillgant clenched her leaves into balled up fists.

_Lilligant: I knew it all along. She has to get out before the merge. That way, I can win the favor of the Heroes._

"I have a plan. We play along with Peach's supposed plan, and get John, Navi, and Waluigi in on it." Waluigi appeared out of nowhere.

"Need some help? Keep Peach around for a little longer. Before the merge, kick her out." Waluigi proposed. Dallas and the Flowering Pokemon agreed with the plan.

_Waluigi: Maybe I'll take some fire from that, but I've plenty aloe._

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE! Day 12

The 15 castaways headed toward the commons. This time, a large tarp was set up around the playing area and various paintball gun noises could be heard.

"Villains, take a look at the Heroes. Serena was voted out last time, in the season's first double vote." Caleb had mentioned.

"Where's Casey?" Bowser asked.

"Well, he came down with a sore throat and fever, so he asked me to fill in for today and tonight. He will be fine in a few. Ready for today's challenge?" Everyone was excited.

"First, I will need immunity back from the Villains." Lenwood gave Caleb the idol.

"Immunity's up for grabs today. This challenge, you will be hunting each other down, paintball style. If you have played, good for you, if not, just don't get shot. Last team standing wins immunity, but, the last person standing, gets a special prize from me! And team killing, is an option. Heroes, sit one out, okay?"

"We will save Bowser for another challenge." Lara infomed.

"Get ready guys, this is for immunity, and reward." The 14 competing players got primed and ready for battle.

"Bowser, I know I'll get some hate for this from Casey, but the next challenge you are in, I'll give you a slight advantage." Caleb told the Koopa King.

"Very well." Bowser snickered.

"Survivor's ready? 3,2,1, GO!" Caleb shouted. And with that Lilligant immediately shot Peach in the face.

"What was that for?" Peach yelled.

"PAYBACK!" Lilligant shouted in response. Dallas and John lead the march for the Villains. Just as John would hit Athena, Ethan leaps in the way, shoots at John or Dallas, and takes the shot for her. Athena took the time to hit John in revenge, only to be defeated by Waluigi.

"Too bad Dallas, Waluigi time!" Waluigi had laughed. Lara was backed up against the center airbag, shaped like an X, and was shooting at Lenwood. Lilligant provided cover fire while Lenwood got to a better vantage point. Wes was ghosting his way up the field, but was eliminated by Navi somehow. (I let Navi take on a human form for this game. I'll leave it up to your imagination to guess what she looks like.)

"That was embarrassing." Wes huffed. Daisy however, ran in like a cowgirl, getting Navi, but was gunned down by Lilligant and Lenwood. All seemed lost for the Heroes, which it was.

"VILLAINS WIN IMMUNITY, now we will compete for reward! Keep going!" Caleb yelled. The Villains all turned on each other except Lilligant and Lenwood working together, but Waluigi had a paint grenade, and won the reward.

"WALUIGI WINS REWARD!" Caleb had shouted. Waluigi was quite happy with his victory.

"That's how I roll!" Waluigi laughed.

"Your reward Waluigi, will be a nice steak dinner, and you will be watching the Heroes tribal council. How does that sound?"

"Quite nice. Can I pick the steak I get?"

"Yes, you can. Heroes, I got nothing for you but a date with me at tribal council."

(A/N: The part where Caleb said I was sick, was really the reason I was delayed in this episode. I hope I did not rush it this time. Please, Read, Follow, Favorite, and for my better judgment, PLEASE review! Is that too much to ask of you? -flashfire912)


	10. Elimination 4our (Heroes)

(A/N: 4th Elimination! And we've topped out 10,000 words! Now, I needs da reviews! That way, I can make this FanFiction more enjoyable, and at the end, the player with the most votes at the end wins 50,000 dollars in their currency for being the 4 F's FanFiction's Fan Favorite. Read, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! If we hit 10 votes on the reviews, I'll type a bonus cutscene, in which something funny happens! I only own myself, and Caleb. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners. -flashfire912)

HEROES, Night 12

"That was the most humiliating challenge ever." Wes complained.

"Look, I don't know what happened. But it was funny watching Lilligant get her revenge on Peach!" Ethan laughed. Bowser laughed with Ethan. Illyana and Thresh were at the fire.

"So one of us is going home, I hope it's not you." Illyana sympathized. Thresh just shrugged it off.

"I've seen Cato fall for a girl in Panem. Did you see that one?" Thresh asked.

"Yeah, I think her name was Glimmer, but my favorite had to have been Johanna." Illyana smiled. "You could not make her give up even if you paid her Crimea's treasury!"

"I'm glad I made a friend here. But I came to win, no hard feelings, right?"

"True, very true."

Athena and Ethan meet with Lara.

"So our plan to get Wes out is a go?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, it is." Lara looked confident.

TRIBAL COUNCIL

The 8 Heroes headed to the tribal council building with torches in hand. Waluigi was enjoying his steak, an expensive New York Strip with potatoes.

"Welcome back. I didn't expect you to lose. Daisy, did you find it angering that you get eliminated by Lilligant?" Caleb asked.

"Yes and No. It does make me mad, but Lenwood got me out. Those two have just been buddy-buddy with each other." Daisy huffed.

"Lara, how have these 12 days felt like to you?"

"Caleb, these past 12 days have been interesting, but I'm curious to see what will happen tonight." Lara had a smug look on her face.

"Athena, how will you vote tonight?"

"I'm voting on the plan to get a snake out of here." Athena grinned, and Widget glowed green.

"Well, there are eight of you, but after tonight, on 7 of you will be left. Bowser, you're up first to vote."

Bowser: I want to get the message across, liar. (Ethan)

Athena: It's part of the plan. Sorry. (Wes)

Thresh went to vote.

Illyana: No hard feelings, but you can wait. (?)

Wes went to vote.

Lara went to vote.

Daisy: I heard about your plan, kid. (Ethan)

Ethan: The plan is going to work. Trust me. (Wes)

"Once I read the votes, the decision is final, and if you have a majority, you are out of the game. First vote, Ethan." Ethan looked nervous.

"Second vote, Wes. We are tied at one at one vote for Wes and Ethan." The two were startled.

"Third vote, Illyana. We now have a three way tie, between Ethan, Wes, and Illyana." Everyone had a puzzled expression.

"Fourth vote goes to Thresh. Now it's a FOUR way tie."

"Fifth vote, Athena. A five way tie now."

"The sixth vote, and fourth person voted out of Survivor, Heroes vs. Villains, is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... "Wes. Two votes is enough." Wes looked around in shock. Waluigi almost choked on a piece of steak from the sheer shock. "WAH?" He wondered.

"Your tribe has spoken man. Sorry." And Wes's torch was snuffed out.

"In the two practice seasons Casey has had, we have never seen a FIVE way tie, and we have set a record tonight. Grab your things, head back to camp." The 7 headed back to camp.

**Wes's Last Words: In my entire life, I have NEVER been humiliated like this before. Ethan, if you're watching this, I'll be back. You'll see.**

The votes:

Ethan: Bowser

Illyana: Wes

Thresh: Illyana

Athena: Daisy

Wes: Ethan, Lara, Athena

(A/N: Surprised? I hope so! It's my job to keep this show interesting. So do my Pokemon team a favor, and do the following. Read, Follow, Favorite, REVIEW, and vote for your favorite player and the bonus cut-scene!)


	11. Episode 5 You're Gonna Go Far Kid

(WHY ARE THERE NO REVIEWS? I needs to know how I can make the game better and more enjoyable. Here is to laziness! Here is the fifth episode! And no, Casey's no Gary Sue! And yes, I may have screwed up on who voted for who, but in all honesty, even I was confused.)

_PREVIOUSLY, ON SURVIVOR..._

_ The Heroes returned from tribal council, only for Athena to learn Wes forced the tie vote. Wes originally planned to get out Serena, but it worked none the less, but no rock pick._

_ At the Villains tribe, on the other hand, Lenwood and Lilligant are becoming close friends, but this disgusted Peach to the bone, and had another plan that would ultimately blow up in her face._

_ Back at the Heroes tribe, Illyana and Thresh became fast friends and joined up to get Wes out. Also, Athena had Daisy reveal why she was in the game, something known as the Vitamin Smuggling Ring, and pretty much EVERYONE in Sarsaland got in on it. Ethan had promised to help her, but just to use her as a pawn._

_ For Immunity and Reward, The 15 survivors had competed in paintball. Lilligant immediately got her revenge on Peach by shooting her in the face, mask. In the end, despite the team-kill, the Villains won immunity, but Waluigi had won reward due to a snuck in paint grenade._

_ At tribal council, a five way tie had emerged, with Athena, Ethan, Wes, Illyana, and Thresh. But, in the end, Wes was the fourth person voted out of Heroes vs. Villains. Only 14 are left, who will be the next to be evicted? Find out, NOW!_

**Heroes: Athena, Thresh, Illyana, Lara, Daisy, Ethan, Bowser**

** Villains: Peach, Waluigi, Lilligant, Navi, Lenwood, Dallas, John**

HEROES, Night 12

"That was different from what I've experienced." Daisy mentioned.

"Who would have known that would've happened?" Illyana asked.

"I for one say, we cannot have something like that happen again. I mean really? Why is it that everyone voted for someone else? I for one originally voted for Ethan, but I changed my mind and voted for Athena."

"Really?" The two were shocked to hear that news.

_Ethan: That really was the shock of the day for me. Why did she change her mind?_

"Whatever. Let's get some sleep." They all went to sleep, but one of them woke back up and sat by the fire. It was Lara.

_Lara: I haven't made any friends out here, and the social game is what really matters here. Maybe, no that wouldn't work._

VILLAINS, Day 13

Navi woke up with a start and ran off into the woods. John followed her. Navi had went to the place she hid her immunity idol. It was still there, but John already showed up before she could hide it.

"What have you got there, Navi?" John was immediately suspicious.

"An immunity idol. I had just found it, and I need it so I can get Peach out." Navi confessed.

_Navi: I was hoping to get John on board to get Peach out and overthrow Dallas before the merge. But I guess fate can decide that for me._

"I think, maybe I'll get you in the jury. I'll split the money with you if I win."

"I guess we have different opinions then. I'll be seeing you take your sorry hide out of here." John walked off, Navi slightly irritated.

_Navi: John is getting on my nerves. I want him out of here before I lose it completely!_

Waluigi just watched the chaos unfold. He twirled his mustache and began to scheme to himself. He finally walked up to Navi and told her,

"May I borrow your immunity idol?"

"And why would I do that?" Navi put her hands on her hips.

"Just in case I'm targeted for elimination. That, and if you need it, I'll give it to you." Navi thought about it and gave it to Waluigi.

_Waluigi: I can't believe that worked. I only did that so I can overthrow Dallas. Maybe, maybe not. Heck, I'm not so sure about it._

Waluigi was looking for Lenwood and Lilligant. He finds them out fishing.

"I have a plan that can get us to the Final 3. We vote out Peach, keep Dallas, and stay under his radar. Come Final 5, he might use the idol, so that's when we throw him out." Waluigi told the two. Lenwood seemed on board, but Lilligant was skeptical.

_Lilligant: I may have made a deal with John and Lenwood for the Final 3, and Dallas voting against me would be the worst. Waluigi will have to tweak his plans to get me on board._

"Look, I made a deal with John I'd take him with Lenwood and I. It would just be rude to cheat him out of his money." Lilligant sighed. Lenwood kept fishing, while Waluigi went back to camp.

HEROES, Day 13

Athena wakes up to see Lara by the fire, trying to keep it alive.

"Lara? Why did you stay up?" Athena was curious as to why Lara stayed awake, but when she got close to her, Lara was actually nodding off.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Athena," Lara lets out a yawn. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Did you stay up to keep the fire warm?"

"Yeah, that's what I did. I'm trying to make real friends out here, and maybe you could be one."

"Lara, this game is Survivor. Ethan told me that you can't trust anyone." Athena looked a bit annoyed.

"Maybe then, I should tell you Ethan is plotting to take you down." And to Athena, she wished it was a lie.

_Athena: So I find Lara about to start sawing logs, and here she is telling me Ethan is going to stab me in the back. I need that idol, or make a deal with some, maybe Thresh and Illyana will help me, but who knows? He's probably gone running to them._

"Well, you'll help me vote him out, right?" Lara nodded.

"Of course. Now, let's get breakfast ready and let everyone wake up." The two got to work. After everyone woke up, Lara went to speak with Bowser.

"Okay, I know this is hard to believe, but Ethan wants Athena out. I want him gone." Lara said. Bowser snickered.

"I've wanted him out since the first few days we were here! I guess we can be on the same page here." Bowser laughed.

_Bowser: I voted for Ethan the first time we went to tribal council. Now's my chance to get him out._

"We get Daisy in, and he is off this- where are we again?"

Lara just shook her head and the two went separate directions. However, as Bowser was walking away, he came close to, but noticed a small mound of dirt, as if something was buried there. He took a claw, sticking it in the dirt, he found the (I think it's the fourth out of fifth) immunity idol of the game.

"No way." Bowser could not believe his luck.

Back at camp, Ethan is meeting with Illyana and Thresh.

"I want to get Athena out. I can't believe that she bought the whole 'I need a mother'. Please!" Ethan laughed, and carelessly showed his immunity idol.

"I pocketed it, since I planned on getting Athena out anyway. Now, will you guys help me?" Illyana just stared at him.

"You sir, are a troll." Was all she could mutter.

_Illyana: When Ethan teamed with us, I FOUND the idol if I remember correctly. Ethan just pocketed it for himself, sneaky kid. They say this, 'You're Gonna go Far, Kid,' but after this stunt, Ethan won't be sticking around much longer._

"Whatever, like it really matters anyway, Illyana." Thresh huffed as Ethan walked off.

"He has an immunity idol, and with him parading around with that, it's only a matter of time before he slips. If he uses it tonight, then we know Athena would be on the hot seat."

"And you want to bail her out? I thought you were manipulating her until the final 3." Illyana came close to smacking Thresh, but restrained herself. "I have a plan. We trick Ethan into NOT using the idol, then give him the boot." The mage gave a wicked smile before the two went separate directions.

REWARD CHALLENGE! Day 13

The 14 castaways headed into the commons area. This time though, a large maze was set up, and eagle eyed contestants could see fog machines. Two people, acquaintances of Casey, were decked out in black garb, one was a girl with notable red hair, a merchant, obviously, and the other was a man with orange hair with an outfit that had more holes for hiding sweets in then moving around, explaining some of the sags in the fabric.

"Villains, take a look. Wes was voted out last time at tribal council in our season's first five way tie setting a record for biggest tie." Caleb announced. Everyone was stunned to hear, even the guests.

"Now, today's reward challenge consists of two of friends dear to me from Fire Emblem Awakening. Anna, the red headed merchant, and Gaius, the sticky fingered bandit. YOU WILL ALSO BE HUNTED IN THE MAZE OF DOOM! Seriously. These two will have Nerf guns and will hunt you in the maze. If you get shot, well you're out. The last one standing, wins reward for their tribe. Now if I remember, Caleb gave Bowser an advantage, having a minute of invincibility. We are even this time, so no one will sit out. Head somewhere in the maze, and after 30 seconds, Anna and Gaius will begin the hunt. Prepare Yourself!" Casey laughed. "You are playing for a box of Pizza, which its contents are a mystery even to me. We took a Kinect, and ordered a pizza." Everyone got ready, while Anna and Gaius were loading their Nerf Guns.

"For reward you guys! 3,2,1,GO!" And all heck broke loose. The fog machine blew at full force, the flashing and dancing lights began to play, while Anna kicked open a side door, and the duo of trickster and assassin headed in. Anna ducked by a wall, pulling out a makeup mirror and saw Navi running toward her. She took a pump and fired at Navi, getting her out. Gaius split up with her, and Thresh, and got him out quickly. The red headed trickster leapt on a post, pulling a Nerf sniper rifle, and began effortlessly picking off her opponents. But hey, it was down to two people in the end. Dallas, and Daisy. Gaius had crept up behind one of them and eliminated him.

"It's amazing! HEROES WIN REWARD!" Casey shouted. The Heroes were excited they won. Casey then looked at Caleb, to which Caleb tossed a bag of dark, fancy chocolate for Gaius, and a comically large bag of gold for Anna. "Consider it your Christmas tip you two. Be seeing you Anna." Casey smiled. Anna winked back.

"Villains, we have nothing for you. Grab your things, head back to camp." Caleb told them. They did just that.

HEROES, Night 13

"Let's see what's on the pizza." Ethan chuckled. The note on the box said, "DO NOT OPEN BEFORE YOU GET BACK TO CAMP. K THX. -**Casey**

Lara opened the box and inside contained a pizza with white icing as sauce, pink frosting as the cheese, and toppings were various chocolate and marshmallows. Lara found another note saying,

"P.S., TRANSDIMENSIONAL PORTALS ARE THE , AM I RIGHT?"

"Hey, it's pizza, how bad could it be?" Bowser asked. He grabbed a slice, which seemed to be filled with melted fudge. He didn't care and ate it anyway.

_Bowser: What? You expect me to starve? This IS a reward! Only at my castle do my servants give me quality junk food like this!_

The women of the tribe were speechless. How Casey managed to get a dessert pizza in this world, they had no idea.

VILLAINS, Night 13

"Let's get this straight. That was a reward challenge. They don't matter as long as we win the immunity challenges. And besides, knowing Casey, the reward was something stupid." Lilligant mentioned. No one typically cared, but Peach was fanning herself with a fan made of leaves.

"You did nothing to help, lazy. All you did was be death fodder." Peach sneered. Lilligant just started to yell back at her.

"Oh yeah? Well, how in Arceus's name was I supposed to know that woman snuck in a sniper rifle?" Lilligant defended.

"Like, right! I could see it even."

"Really? Where was it then?"

"Umm... It doesn't matter. The point is, you sucked again and you will be voted off soon! Just watch, you leafy little brat!" The two exchanged intimidating glances, while John and Waluigi looked on, startled that they took it up a notch.

"Now what, boy wonder?" John asked, slightly angered.

"Simple, we want Navi out first, then Peach." Waluigi smiled.

"No, you've got it wrong, man! What I'm saying is that we need to get Peach out first, then Navi!" John was annoyed.

"Look John. If it's Navi, it's Navi. If it's Peach, it's Peach. End of Story."

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE? Day 14

The commons were brightly decorated as if it was a dance hall. A small flower like Pokémon had two red flowers on its head, along with a green and yellow leaf skirt. Casey and Caleb materialized in front of the castaways.

"Today, we will have a double elimination! Both tribes are going to tribal council, but one member will have individual immunity. You will dance along with my pal Oddball, a Bellossom, and if you fall while doing this, you are out. Bowser, do you want to take one for the team, and humiliate yourself, just for the sake of money?" Casey asked.

"No, you guys are on your own. Even the King of Koopas has limits you know." Bowser took a seat. The challenge, I won't go into much detail, but Oddball started off simple, but got real acrobatic at the end, but...

"What do you know? LILLIGANT AND ATHENA WIN IMMUNITY!" Casey shouted. Caleb pulled out a copy of the immunity idols and gave them to the winners.

"Villains, I will see you at tribal council first, and you will be watching the Heroes tribal council, and enjoy a feast of fresh fruits and various things. See you all there!"

(OOC: Yeah, I changed the rating since I thought episodes 3 and 4 dealt with violence more than drama, so there you go. Eliminations up soon. Read, Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW! I beg ya. BONUS! The reward the Heroes got? Guess where that comes from and I'll give you a cutscene. -flashfire912)


	12. Eliminations 5ive and 6ix

(It's time for the fifth and sixth elimination! So here is how it will go down. First the Villains will go first, and then the Heroes vote. Read, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly, REVIEW! If you do, Arceus will be a proud supporter for breast cancer awareness.

Arceus: Get me out of this dress. YOUR GOD COMMANDS IT!

Nah, I just think I'll have you suffer.)

The 7 Villains headed toward the tribal council building, all taking a seat. Lilligant sat far away from Peach.

"First Double Elimination this season guys. Waluigi, has the drama been affecting you at all these past, what are we at, 14 days?" Caleb asked.

"Not really. But it paints a target on these two, but I have my eyes set on someone else." Waluigi smiled.

"Lilligant, care to tell what this is about?"

"Look. I'm the one putting up with this crap, and you guys are letting this slide by!"

"Obvious choice. John, how will you vote tonight?"

"I plan on a certain someone. Hopefully this will get her out." John sighed.

"Great, don't care. Navi, you're up first to vote."

Navi: I don't care what anyone says, you gotta go. (John)

Lenwood went to vote.

Dallas: It's my gambit to prevent a rebellion. (Peach)

John went to vote.

Peach went to vote.

Waluigi: I hope you're not mad at me. (Navi)

Lilligant: JERK! (Peach)

"If anyone has an immunity idol, please, play it now." No one did.

"Once I read the votes, it is final. Your team of 7 will be reduced to 6 tonight. First vote, John." Caleb read. John raised an eyebrow.

"Second vote, Peach." Peach's skin tone grew red.

"Well, third vote goes to Navi." Navi got slightly mad.

"Fourth vote, and fifth person voted out of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..."Navi." Navi was startled to hear that she was voted off.

"You're tribe has spoken. Get out."

**Navi's Last Words: Oh well, at least I wasn't the first voted out. Good luck John, you'll need it.**

"Quite an interesting vote tonight. Only the gods can say if it was foolish or smart. Head toward the jury room, and enjoy the pandemonium that will soon ensue." The 6 Villains did that, as the 7 Heroes entered, Casey walked in.

"My turn. So first double tribal council guys. Ethan, how has this game been for you?" Casey asked.

"Not bad. Got some nice friends and some sweet allies." Ethan gloated.

"Bowser, why did you sit out in the immunity challenge?"

"I don't dance. You can't make me even if you tried." Bowser huffed.

"Illyana, anything mentionable at camp you'd like to talk about?"

"Yes. Ethan here reeks of mutiny?" Illyana scoffed. Ethan shot up at the mention of his name.

"What are you talking about? I thought Ethan treated Athena like his mom."

"Yeah, but here's the thing. He plans on getting rid of her, not tonight, but at time when the jury selections come in, so he has a free vote."

"That's a lie! I would never do that to Athena!" Ethan defended.

"Lara, after hearing this, how will you vote tonight?"

"Probably differently than what I had in mind." Lara glared at Ethan.

"But wait! You don't know it, but I have an immunity idol!" Ethan showed the idol to everyone. Well, tried to.

"Where did I put it? Darn it!"

"Eventful, time to vote."

_1 painstaking voting later..._

"Alright, you know the drills and frills, let's get down to brass nails. After reading the votes, to a 4-3 vote, the sixth person, voted off Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... "Ethan. That's all she wrote." Ethan got up, but looked at Athena.

"This isn't over, Athena. I'll find you, and-"

"Just bring me your torch you crazy fool." Casey asked as a light blue aura surrounded Ethan, which seemed to bring him to a neutral mood.

"Your tribe has spoken." Casey blew out the torch, and sent Ethan on his merry way.

**Ethan's Last Words: I can't believe it. My plan got shut down before I could even put it in motion. And now I realize that the necklace was in my hood's zipper pocket. Whatever, I'll be seeing you Athena. One way or another.**

"If you are wondering, I just casted Confusion on him. That seems to calm people down on the spot. Grab your things, head back to camp."

The Votes (Villains):

Navi: Waluigi, Lenwood, John

Peach: Dallas, Lilligant

Lilligant: Peach

Heroes Votes:

Ethan: Athena, Bowser, Lara, Illyana

Athena: Thresh, Daisy, Ethan

(And like that, two more are cut from the game! I had plans for Navi to be a floater, but she lasted longer than I wanted to. Now Ethan had a crazy turn. At first, he needed Athena to take him through to the end, but decided to stab her in the back, had Illyana not spilled about his plans. Stick around for Episode 6! The merge in two more episodes! Read, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! I put Arceus in a tutu, what more do you want? -flashfire912)


End file.
